Such a sensor, which can also be used as a steering angle sensor, is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,560.
In the following, the invention is explained on the basis of a steering angle sensor. However, it is not limited to such an application.
In a hydraulic steering unit, a steering angle, for example, serves the purpose of detecting the angle position of a steering handwheel, which is necessary for many steering purposes, in particular in vehicles, which have to work under rough environmental conditions. Such vehicles are, for example, building site vehicles, agricultural vehicles, mining vehicles or the like. The working environment of these vehicles is to a high extent loaded with dust. There is a continuous risk that the dust will penetrate into the steering angle sensor, which could, under unfavourable conditions, cause that the steering angle is damaged. In this case, the steering angle sensor has to be dismounted and at least partly replaces, which requires a substantial amount of time and work.